youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
EthanGamer
Ethan (born on ) is a British gaming YouTuber. Since he is a very young kid below 13, his YouTube, along with his other social media, has to be managed by his parents legally, although he does reply to comments with his parents' approval. Challenges * Eating Toxic Waste Ethan's special videos * Ethan's Year 2016 EGTV Easter Egg * Munchpak Unboxing * Ethan's 1 million subs video * Ethan's 100,000 subs video History Little is known on his history especially since he is so young. Though, he has been on the Nickelodeon Choice awards. 1M Subscriber Journey EthanGamer also made a 1 million subscriber special video. The video is about his journey of his videos age 7 to 10 and 1 million subscribers. Personality Ethan is a generous, kind 12 year old kid that enjoys making videos. He tends to be rather enthusiastic and plays many of the games targeted around his age demographic such as Roblox. Although he is young, many perceive him to be rather good. Ethan is starting puberty as you can hear his voice get lower in his newer videos. Quotes * Hey gamers, today I am playing... (Intro) * Byyee! (Outro) * Here we go! (When he starts something) * (singing) Ridin' on my segway, Ridin' on my segway! (Roblox) * I think we will end out the video here it's been really fun and smash that 'like button' and I'll see you next time, bye! (He says this at the end of most of his videos) Ethan's Channels EthanGamer EthanGamer is EthanGamer's main and gaming channel, where he plays various games. Ethan Ethan is EthanGamer's second channel which is everything but doesn't involve video games. There has mostly been unboxing in the Ethan channel. (Many people hate this YouTube channel since it's robbing the name of other Ethans that might want to use it). On Sunday, July 15th, 2018, Ethan announced that he is going to stop upload on Ethan channel and merge it in with EthanGamer channel as he is finding it is really hard to build and manage 2 channels. Instagram Disabled On Thursday, 18 August, 2016, Instagram removed Ethan's Instagram. We don't know why this happened, but Ethan on Twitter asked @instagram to give his parents Instagram back. Games Ethan has played This is an incomplete list of games which Ethan has played. *''Minecraft'' *''Roblox'' *''Slither.io (Mobile)'' *''Super Paper Roblox'' *''Escape School'' *''Poptropica'' *''Human Full Fat'' *''Star Sk8r'' *''Crazy Shave'' *''LEGO Star Wars'' *''Marvel Super Hero Mashers'' *''Meepcity Starball'' *''Ninjump'' *''TNT Rush'' *''The Secret Life of Pets Unleased'' *''Despicable Me: Minion Rush (first game he played and his first video was uploaded to his game.)'' *''Portal Knights'' *''Lightomania'' *''Angry Birds POP'' *''Free Online Games For Kids'' *''Broken Bones 2'' *''Store Wars'' *''Hungry Shark Evolution'' *''Monster Legends'' *''Mimpi Dreams'' *''Snail Bob 2'' *''Beatdown'' *''Chaos Washers'' *''Dungeon Boss'' *''Skylanders SWAP Force'' *''Ultimate Marble Rider'' *''8Bit Ninja'' *''Disney Infinity'' *''Cover Orange 2'' *''Turbo Dismount'' *''Romans from Mars'' *''Fish Out Of Water'' *''WWE 2K14'' *''Paper Monsters'' *''Gravity Duck'' *''Combo Crew'' *''Give My Ball Back'' *''Fortnite'' Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers